


Of Cats And Kisses

by cym0n



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and pietro leaves her in his care, and yes, just them being stupid, luna gets to meet remy's cats for the first time, they are dating, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cym0n/pseuds/cym0n
Summary: || Remy X Pietro ||Pietro has to head off to a mission while Luna is staying with him, after careful consideration - and nobody left to ask for help - he has only one person to turn to.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Of Cats And Kisses

“This has to be some kind of bad joke…”, to be fair, what he saw there in front of him, wasn’t half as bad as it could have been. For starters: Remy was wearing clothes, so that was a plus-point. And that was also about it for the situation. Maybe Pietro had just been ‘fortunate’ enough to bring his child, god knew what else he would have walked into.

Luna held his hand, knowing the man in front of her already, but it was the first time actually being in his home. She was giggling at the act. At least something. Pietro could swear his heart was melting at that sound.

  
Well, maybe the scene wasn’t too bad after all.

Remy sat there in front of them - in the middle of his rather ‘new’ apartment’s living room - one cat in his arms, another on his lap, while the other awkwardly tried to get onto his head or shoulder from the back of the chair. “I was expecting you… I knew, at some point, you’ll come crawling to me, asking for my help. Asking for the help of me and ma famille.” Pietro wasn’t quite sure why Remy was trying to turn his french accent into somewhat of an Italian one, but he decided that it wasn’t worth asking in the end.

“Of course you knew. I called you around an hour ago.”

“And you’re no fun, you know that?”, there was a hint of a smile on Remy’s lips as he awkwardly scooped the cat on his lap up into his arms as well and got up. The third jumped off the chair as well, following Remy’s footsteps like a tiny henchman. It was adorable, really.    
Pietro just watched how Remy’s feet carried him - along with three cats - over to him and his daughter, faintly wondering if this was the first time for Luna to see an actual cat up close. The moon had Lockjaw, sure, but a real, normal, non-teleporting earth-cat? That might be something new.

Remy soon knelt down to be on the same eye-level as Luna, who was curiously looking at the cats that surrounded Remy. She knew him, yeah, but she was still a little shy around him, having met him only a few times, but somehow connecting with him pretty fast every time they met. “Would you be so sweet and help me out a little?”, he asked, his voice soft as he smiled at the child in front of him.   
As if not sure if she was even allowed to, Luna shortly tugged Pietro’s hand, she would warm up soon enough, he was sure of that. “Can I?”, she asked in a whispering matter, with no real change in volume whatsoever. Pietro just had to smile at that.

“Go ahead.”

By now, Pietro just trusted Remy that he wouldn’t hand his child the most vicious furball he owned. 

Luna let go of his hand as Remy handed her the red one - since Pietro couldn’t remember any names, but if he would, he would know that it was named “Lucifer” - not really knowing how to hold it at first, but quickly adjusting. If Pietro wouldn’t have needed to be anywhere else, he could have probably watched his daughter, snuggling that cat, for forever.

“He’s really soft…”, Luna said, a smile on her features as she looked up to her father, showing him off that she was, indeed, holding the cat now. The cat looked giant in her arms. Pietro couldn’t help but smile softly.  _ “Good job _ ”, he whispered to encourage her, while having a hand softly placed on her shoulder blades. Sadly enough, Pietro didn’t have her often with him. That she was staying over at his place for about a week by now, was practically a miracle. And if Pietro would have had a chance, he wouldn’t have let her out of his sight for any second. 

  
Of course, this was when emergencies took place.

“His name is Lucifer.”, Remy explained to her. “This one is Oliver…and the other’s name is Figaro. But really, Lucifer? He’s the big boss of them.”, a grin was spreading on his lips as he softly put a hand on her shoulder, keeping eye-contact. “And you’re holding him. That makes you his boss, petit.”   
Luna’s eyes went a little wider for a second, the cat awkwardly hanging from her arms but not minding any second of it. “You’re their princess now.”

Pietro may or may not have cried at the picture alone if he didn’t have somewhere else to be. Apparently the mission he was supposed to go on wasn’t big anyway. But a ‘Speedster was needed’, as Cap had put it. Now Pietro just hoped for the mission to be over  _ very soon _ because he had more important matters to attend to.

Remy stood up by now, telling Luna how she could go and play with the three of them if she wanted to. One quick glance to Pietro and the man was smiling again. “Go ahead. I need to go now anyway. But I’ll be back very soon, alright?”   
After saying this, Luna let the cat down, turning around to hug her father tightly as he knelt down towards her, holding her just as tight. “Don’t get hurt, Daddy…”, she whispered: “and don’t worry… I’m their princess. I’ll be fine.”

Pietro smiled even softer at that. Of course, Luna was an empath, after all, she knew just as well as himself that he was worrying. He always did. 

“Right… no need to worry. And you will have to watch Remy as well, make sure that he behaves.”, softly, Pietro pulled away from the hug, his daughter nodding with a sweet smile on her lips. Pietro pressed one more kiss to her forehead, softly brushing some loose strands of hair out of her face. “Now, go and play. They need you, after all.”

She was gone faster than Pietro would have liked. It was good, of course it was, Luna was feeling comfortable as it seemed, but to him it was always hard to leave her with anyone else.

“You heard her, Pietro.”, as Pietro stood up, he could see Remy standing there, a slight smirk on his lips as he talked: “She’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

“I should probably head out now.”, Pietro mumbled, more to himself than to anyone else, but Remy’s voice held him there for a moment longer.

“I’m, by the way, super flattered that you let me babysit her-”

“Believe me, if any, she will be the one babysitting you.”

“Fine by me.”, Remy huffed: “Still, I didn’t quite think that you’ll be callin’ me up for that. I’m  _ flattered _ .”

“Oh.”, Pietro raised an eyebrow, his arms crossing in front of his chest as he looked Remy up and down, judging him, in a way. A sly smile curving his lips. “Don’t think too much of it. You’re the third choice.”

“Third? Excuse me?”, Remy furrowed his brows, his stance changing a little as he straightened his back, his brows raised to the very heavens. “Who else did you call?”

“Wanda, for example.” The grin that rested on Pietro’s lips was both: Incredibly good-looking and also extremely annoying to look at. Remy shrugged, visibly relaxing.

“I mean… I guess I understa-”

“The second one was Namor.”

There was silence in the room, Remy’s eyes stared directly into Pietro’s, trying to find out if he was lying or not. If he was playing games with him or if he was just being dumb on purpose. After careful investigation on his part, Remy didn’t get anywhere. But he somehow had this itching feeling in the back of his brain that told him that Pietro meant it.

“I mean it. Don’t look at me like that.”

Remy was stuck between being immensely offended and just plain up laughing. He decided for the middle-road, in which he would just put on a smirk, raising his eyebrows in an arrogant manner. “Oh, really? Why would you call  _ him _ before me? I’m great with children-”

“That is yet to be seen.”, Pietro interrupted him again, the smirk on his own face changing into a smile, his eyebrows still raised high. God, he looked arrogant.  _ God _ , he looked good. Bastard, Remy thought, but just made a displeased sound in the back of his throat. “Still, Namor? Isn’t he like your ex or something?”

“Not really. It was complicated. But do not worry, because, from your expression, I tend to think that you  _ do _ .”

Remy didn’t say more to this, he exhaled through his nose, his lips curling into a soft smile, then, he took a step closer to Pietro. Pietro didn’t take a step back, instead, he just looked at his former teammate. Though he raised one of his eyebrows, he didn’t flinch as Remy’s hand came up to brush over his cheek. 

It only lasted a second, before Pietro pulled away from the touch. Remy wasn’t surprised and his smile stayed on his lips, as he breathed out a sigh.    
“I take it, mon cher, your sweet daughter doesn’t know ‘bout us, huh?”

“‘Us’”, Pietro muttered under his breath, a sigh coming over his lips as well, before his gaze darted back to meet Remy’s. “We’ve just been on some dates. Two? Three?”

“Oh~”, Remy chirped, his eyebrows raising and a smirk on his lips. Pietro groaned in annoyance. Very well knowing what he was hinting at. “Not just dates, mon cher.”

“Whatever…”, Pietro groaned, knowing full well that he wasn’t supposed to discuss all this with Remy now, he was supposed to be at the meeting point for his mission. Not that he didn’t have time to spare. Not that he couldn’t be there in mere seconds. But he felt as if it was time for him to leave. “I…”, he sighed once more, his arms crossing in front of his chest as he breathed out in defeat. “I… did not really get to tell her. I was not sure how. She only ever knows me with her mother… so…-”

But Pietro was interrupted, as Remy softly put a hand to his side, gently brushing over: “‘S alright. I get it. You don’t need to tell her nothin’. A simple ‘no’ would have also done it.”, he huffed, leaving his hand at his side as he could see how Pietro visibly started to relax. “It’s okay. Really. Hey, I’m not here to give you any hard times over your fathering skills. Guess you’re better at that.”

The smile that tugged on Pietro’s lips was enough to tell Remy that it truly was alright. The rolling of his eyes was a slight hint of maybe even getting a kiss before Pietro would leave. And he was right. Just before he could say anything more, it was Pietro who put a hand to his cheek, softly pressing his lips against the person he was ‘just dating’. The person he entrusted his daughter to, for only a day, he hoped. 

  
The kiss ended before Remy could have even thought of trying to make Pietro stay. Their lips parted, and a smile tugged on his lips. ‘Just dating’, Pietro had said, knowing full well that the words they had exchanged were more than that.

As he opened his eyes, Pietro was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is actually my first time writing Remy and Pietro and though it was a lot of fun, I struggled a little throughout.  
> This is something I've written for an ask on Tumblr and also my first 'real' piece on Marvel since 2014 or 2015.
> 
> If you liked it, have some thoughts on it or if you just wanna talk about cats: Comment down below.
> 
> Have an amazing day ♥


End file.
